College ba ba buhm
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: dex college ahhh


**Hello! All you need to know is that everything in bold is me, Joe, speaking… and that today's show starts off with Dexter Douglas starting his exciting new career as a college student! Please enjoy quietly**

Dexter sighed as he watched from his dorm window his family gather up in their car and drive off. Here he was, in college almost a whole state away from home. Honestly, he had such split feelings about the move. He had left everything he cared about back Harry Connec Junior High. But the more he thought about it, them ore hurt he started to feel. Those things he cared so much for, aside from his family, only cared for his alter ego- Freakazoid. His best friend was a salty old cop who knew his secret identity, but didn't seem too interested in getting to know him.

His own girlfriend didn't even care for Dexter that much, despite his best tries.

Well, what about Dexter?

He then decided that it was going to be a new start. He wouldn't stop fighting crime, but golly, he was gonna make something of himself- the real him. He was about to amaze the college world and reserve his own place in the halls of Alen Thicke University.

And he would start immediately. He was getting rather puckish so a quick dash to the cafeteria seemed like an excellent idea as he made his way out of his still unpack dorm.

**Dexter did nothing special, and ate his meal all alone. **

He made his way back to his dorm, feeling unjustifiably satisfied with himself. He had just reached the stairs of his dorm building when he sighted a girl struggling with two large boxes stacked atop the other. She was wearing stilletoes, and having a bit of trouble up the stairs. In fact, one of the boxes wobbled recklessly, and threatened to fall. Dexter ran up, steadying the box from behind her, his hands reaching over her head.

"Careful," He told her quickly.

She gasped, her voice was soft and breathy, and she spoke with a rich accent, "Oh, Muchas gracias, Muchacho,"

"N-No problem,"

Looking over her shoulder at him, Dexter felt his brain suddenly whither and die. She was just as pretty as Steph, only she had long dark brown hair, tanned skin and fat pouty lips. Her eyes weren't the condescending blue that the blonde had, but a glassy black that seemed overjoyed to be looking at him. They peered over at him from behind a pair of expensive sunglasses that had sunk to the tip of her nose. A small mole rested on the left, upper side of her mouth.

"My hermano bailed on me. I thought I could take these up by myself,"

"I'd be happy to help," Dexter stuttered, shrugging a bit.

She smiled sympathetically, "Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that,"

"You d-don't have to," He tried to be suave, "…ask that is. You don't have to… ask me. Cos, I'll do it for ya…without you having to ask me,"

That was when she gave him the sweetest, most charming smile Dexter had ever seen a girl give to him before. Giggling at him in a sweet way. Freakazdoid got those all the time, but Dexter only got those sad, awkward smiles girls give when trying to come up with a lie… or telling him they should just be friends.

Taking a box, he followed her up the rest of the stairs and down the hall. She started spouting about how thankful she was that he decided to help, and that she was a little nervous about blah blah blah.

All Dexter could think about was how stunning she was. Since she was ahead of him, he got a great view, though the damn box he was holding caused a bit of a blinder. She had a very curvy figure, a large bust, small waist and round hips. All the poor virgin Dexter could notice was how perfectly she filled out those levi jeans she was wearing.

"Don't you think?" She suddenly asked, looking over her shoulder at him, her glasses now covering her eyes.

"Oh, definitely," he had no idea what he had just agreed to, "So, where's your room?"

"Uh…" She struggled with her pocket, trying to keep the large box balanced on one of her perfect hips. Once she had the card taken out, she examined it carefully, "Er… Room 818,"

"Oh. Okay, well, that's… right…." Dexter started, watching the numbers on the doors. He paled suddenly, his eye twitching a bit when it suddenly dawned on him, "M-my room,"

"Que?" She seemed unnerved by his statement. She saw her door, strutting up to it, waiting for Dexter to come by her side.

"Th-this must be a mistake, this is my room," Dexter tried to explain. The girl set down her box and found the key the main office had given to her. She placed it inside the lock and gave it a pull, the door swung open easily, allowing access.

"Oh, well, looks like we're roomies," She smiled at him, laughing a bit, picking up her box and tossing it inside. She spun on her heal and stuck out her hand charmingly at him, "Lupita Lopez, nice to meet you,"

"H-hi," He took her hand, shaking it nervously. She gave him a crooked smile.

"Got a name?"

"It's Dexter. I'm Dexter Douglas,"

She looked excited, "Well, atleast I know my roommate's a gentleman, Dezter"

Blushing, Dexter felt a little silly the way her accent slurred his name. It was sexy and cute and before he could say something back, she started surveying the room. She noticed the bunk beds, both mattresses were bare.

"I was gonna wait til you got here… I didn't know if you liked to be on top or-" He started, but stopped when he realized what he just said, his red face got redder as he started to explain, "I mea-me-meant the beds. If you wanna be above me I'm fine with it… I mean! Uh…"

She giggled, bringing her face close to his, her eye lids half covering her eyes, sliding off her glasses she gave him a coy smile, "Relax. I know what you mean,"

"Oh… good,"

She headed over to the beds, taking out her sheets, she placed them on the bottom bunk, "Besides, I'd prefer _you_ on top of _me_,"

And with that, Dexter's entire head inwardly exploded as he tried to conjure up an excuse to get out of there. Once he was free, a billion questioned plagued his mind, all about Lupita. Was she hitting on him or was she just teasing him like ost women seemed to love doing? Why was she his roommate? Why was she so agreeable to it? How in the hell could she be attracted to HIM? Things needed to start making sense, and nothing was.

He needed to talk to Cosgrove.

Tuning around, he ran back into his room, finding Lupita was beside her bed, still making it. She called out his name, but he ignored, running into the bathroom.

"One sec, Lupita," he called to her, slamming the door. Once inside, he closed his eyes and muttered, "Freak out!"

Blue lightening erupted and suddenly he was back in his red jumpsuit and lightening hair. Using the window, he zapped away, headed back to his old home. It only took a few seconds, but by the time he was there, Lupita had rushed to the door, knocking on the wood a bit cautiously, "Dexter? Are you bien?"

Backing away from the door, she turned to the radio she had just set up that was now going on about a bankrobbery in washington.

**I think I should point out… I love Stephanie, but I hate how she is all over freakazoid and rejects dexter even AFTER she knows about his secret it makes me very sad cos I love Dexter Douglas…even as much as I love freakazoid. So even tho there was a lot of dexter in this… There will be a good balance of both. And steph will appear.**

**But I must ask for your opinion. Do you think that Freakazoid is the disguise of Dexter or is he actually a completely other person who takes over Dexter's body. Does Dexter have control over Freakazoid once he has transformed? **

**YOU VOTE TO DECIDE**


End file.
